


Slytherin Samhain Surprises

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Welcome witches and wizards to the magical binding of Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom taking place at sundown on Samhain on the grounds of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2020 Wicked Witches Of Hogwarts





	Slytherin Samhain Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> In The Slytherin Cabal I saw this challenge for the Wicked Witches of Hogwarts. I instantly thought of Pansy on her wedding day combined with her favorite holiday. I have to say a big thank you to Claire Liddiard for giving this story a look see and some great advice. I hope you enjoy.

Slytherin Samhain Surprises

The sun had yet to rise over the early fall Scottish morning. Neville placed his naked feet to the cool morning floor as he sat up in the large master bed in his bedroom. His long fingers ran the length of his stubbled face, digging into his eyes to clear the sleep from them. A thin sheet pooled over his lap on the tops of his legs before he stood to head to the private master bath to the right of his bed.

He emerged from the bathroom throwing on his grey running sweats. Descending the stairs, he headed to the closet near the door to grab his trainers before popping out to the empty but heavily decorated streets of Hogsmeade.

Neville had taken to running in his fifth year. He had had a bit of a growth spurt between fourth and fifth year. To help with some of the “growing pains” he was going through at the time he turned to exercise. He found running helping to clear his mind and helped with his focus in his classes. He wasn’t as stressed which seemed to help his magic improve.

Now he was a Professor, teaching young new witches and wizards the art of Herbology. He has held his position for the last three years. Two years prior he showed up to the infirmary on the first day of classes with a first year that had fallen down the moving staircase. Being greeted by the new Assistant Healer, Pansy Parkinson, surprise must have been visible on his face as her first words to him were, “Professor Longbottom, please close your mouth or explain why you have brought Mr. Riverton today.”

Shaking his head Neville spoke, “Healer Parkinson, Mr. Riverton has stumbled on the moving staircase on his way from Gryffindor Tower this morning.”

“Were you running Mr. Riverton?” Neville watched as Pansy kneeled to his eye level as she spoke gently while having him wiggle his fingers and move his wrist.

“No, ma’am, I’m just a bit double footed as me Da says.”

Smiling Pansy responded, “Well, doubled footed aside, you have sprained your wrist and broken two of your fingers. Go sit on that last bed as I get the supplies to put you to rights again. Professor, Mr. Riverton will be in his first set of classes after I have administered his medicine and ensured he gets his breakfast.”

“I’ll let Professor Granger know and retrieve any assignments from her if he doesn’t make class.” Neville turned to leave after Pansy had acknowledged his words.

In a nice twist of fate, Neville had made a concentrated effort to get to know the Pansy Parkinson of the present. He found her surprisingly intelligent, not only in her knowledge of Healing but in plants and potions too. It didn’t take him long to fall for her, but his courage did take a bit longer to let him admit it to her.

He returned to his home after his run just as the sun was hitting the horizon only to be accosted by the smells of breakfast cooking and the laughter of his best mates.

“There he is, The Samhain Groom! Time to eat and steel your nerves. Not every day one chooses Pansy for a life partner.” Draco Malfoy clapped Neville on the shoulders while passing him a morning cuppa.

* * *

The early morning Scottish sun was pushing its way through the light-colored silk canopy that surrounded Pansy Parkinson’s bed. Pansy couldn’t help the gasp or the tears that fell from her as she looked upon the room filled with lilies and lavender. She stood from the bed expecting the cool stone floor but what greeted her was a path of soft pink rose petals that she followed to the bathroom only to be greeted with a vanilla scented morning bath held with a statis charm to the perfect temperature.

Pansy had no longer sunk into the fragrant water when suddenly a surprise of her favorite classical piano music came piping through her bath. Eyes widening as a masterpiece of colors burst through the room in time to the ups and downs of the music, she couldn’t help but burst out laughing and crying at the same time.

The day itself had always been her favorite her entire life. At sundown Samhain will begin as she takes her first steps walking down the aisle in front of her friends and extended family as she marries Neville Longbottom.

Two years ago, Neville had asked her to a private dinner. She had turned him down. She instead countered his offer with him helping her celebrate Samhain by accompanying her in taking the new first years to the nearby cemetery and teaching them the proper ways to commune with the dead, one of many different traditions for Samhain.

At that point she was no longer an angry young teenager that had been told, despite her intelligence, that the only thing she was good for was becoming the perfect Pureblood wife. When Neville looked at her that night, he never looked at her like she was less than what she was in that moment. She didn’t think love that early was even possible, but it just made sense loving Neville.

Pansy had planned the entire wedding. In a short time, her bridesmaids would be descending on her quiet morning. Ginny would pin her hair in the perfect style as Daphne does her makeup for her. Hermione was also coming but it was more to keep the other two on the timeline. It all had to be perfect, she had everything timed. She bit her fingernail, “It has to be perfect.”

Her door suddenly burst open as if her thoughts of her friends had conjured them from thin air. They were like a lightning storm of giggles and excitement. “We’re here!” Ginny announced with more enthusiasm than one needed at that hour of the morning.

“Red, you need to calm down.” Daphne said as she sat the makeup bag down next her as she sat on the corner of Pansy’s bed.

“Oh my, Pansy, your dress is perfect.” Hermione stated as she looked over the silver nineteen twenties flapper dress. She walked over to Pansy handing her a box, “This is from Narcissa she said it was your something borrowed.”

Pansy opened the black velvet box lifting the silver banded headpiece adorned with beaded crystals circling the band that would complement her dark features. Tears once again pooled in her eyes as she thought of the woman that had always been more of a mother to her than her own.

Smiling to her friends, “let’s get started witches! I’m getting married today!”

* * *

Neville, Harry, Draco, Ron, Theo, and Blaise walked from Hogsmeade up to the castle where the ceremony and reception would take place. They were all dressed in nineteen twenty style suits that Pansy had chosen.

“Longbottom, I think this style of suits are interesting. Why did Pansy go with this theme?” Draco asked.

Shaking his head, he responded, “She watched a movie with Hermione that was set in the nineteen twenties and she has been obsessed with the era ever since.”

“Did you have any say in how today went?” Ron asked.

“I helped with the dinner menu. Something I know you will appreciate Ron.” The group of men laughed.

Pride shining through, “you know it!” Ron took the ribbing from his friends.

The men walked to an open area of the school grounds that held a tent that as guests arrive, they would walk through allowing them to socialize and have refreshments. There was also a magical video rotating pictures of Neville and Pansy as they grew up, their times at school, and finally from their courtship.

Draco watched the video of his friends with their parents; feeling bad that both sets of parents were absent. Neville’s as he grew up into the man he was today and Pansy losing her parents not long after she had started working at Hogwarts. “Neville,” he called as he walked up, “I have to go pop off to get Mother from the Manor. I’ll be back in plenty of time to walk the bride down the aisle to you.”

* * *

Pansy had spent the morning being pampered by her friends. It was nice. She told them all about how the younger students had helped with the decorations.

Daphne laughed, “The great Pansy “Perfectionist” Parkinson allowed little first and second years to make the decorations for her wedding?”

Waving her friend away, “I have. They did such a good job with the carvings. The older students are taking the younger ones tonight for me to lay gifts on the graves in the cemetery. We have had loved ones send in gifts to be placed on the graves that are unable to come and celebrate. I usually only plan one or two of traditional Samhain activities but this year since our reception dinner is a Dumb Supper, I wanted the kids to still have something to do.”

Ginny laughed, “You expect a silent dinner? You invited Ron.” 

“Hey! My husband eats with his mouth closed now thank you very much.” Daphne scoffed. 

Hermione walked out of the bathroom where she was wrestling her hair into wedding submission when she stated, “I don’t care about any of that. I’m glad that Pansy will be wearing clothes this year. I swear ever since we were eleven years old you, Pansy, have celebrated this holiday naked.”

“I have told you I do that to be closer to nature and the elements, but even I want to play dress up for my wedding.”

“What did you get Neville for a gift, Pansy?” Ginny asked as she stood behind Pansy to help zip her dress up for her.

Pansy’s face became serene as she thought of her gift. Draco was going to pick it up for her when he went to pick his mother up, the gift had been there for three days now. She wasn’t a traditional bride in the sense she felt bad luck would be upon her marriage if they saw one another so she would be presenting him with it as soon as Draco came back. That would give Neville at least a couple of hours before the ceremony started.

“I can’t say now, but everyone will see during the ceremony. He gives me so much. I just wanted to show him what he means to me. It has taken a long time to get this present worked out. Draco even helped me.”

“Draco? Helped with something romantic?” Hermione scoffed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Says the witch who believes romance comes from a book.”

“That’s not true, but I can’t see him doing any romantic gestures.” Hermione defended.

“Are you blind with that shite because we all know you are intelligent. Draco is one of the most romantic men I know.” Pansy said.

“Yeah, maybe when he was a teenager and dating you or Daphne, or Tracy, or that witch from Bauxbatons during our fourth year, or even more recently perfect little Astoria, sorry Daphne.” Hermione said.

Ginny grinned as Daphne said, “no offense. Astoria is the baby of the family and has been babied her whole life. She wants nothing more than to be the perfect societal wife. She thinks Draco will take her to that status. He won’t; he isn’t interested in her. They went on one maybe two dates. He isn’t bringing anyone today, you know.”

“I didn’t know. I need to go check on the Great Hall for you Pans, I’ll be back soon.”

Everyone saw that Hermione needed to be alone. They all knew she was conflicted over her feelings for Draco and they all knew he was just giving her time.

After she had left the room, Pansy said, “How can she be so smart and yet so stupid at the same time?”

“Look, it wasn’t easy for any of us to admit our feelings for our wizards. We all struggled. Daphne can attest to that with Ron. She was forever thinking that even being the rich and beautiful witch she was, that she wasn’t enough for Ron because she had mistaken his feelings for Hermione for what they were. Me? Well, Blaise wasn’t my first choice with all his bragging about who he “bagged” until I realized he was just blustering and called him on his shite. Even you Pansy, struggled with how you felt about Neville. Draco was not always the nicest to Hermione and made her really feel like at times she wasn’t allowed this world she thrives in. We all grew up and put that rot behind us. She is still coming to terms with being attracted to a man that told her she was no better than the mud on his shoes after the rain.” Ginny explained.

The other women in the room agreed and nodded in silence. Moments later they sat making the final touches to their hair and makeup. A photographer would be there any moment to take their photos. He should be finishing up with the guys soon.

Hermione came back in reporting that Blaise had the Great Hall and the elves all in check and it was time to take pictures of the girls. They all left Pansy’s room to head out onto the grounds where the ceremony was to take place. A variety of Harvest gourds, pumpkins, apples, and even ivy ran through the ceremony area. It was the perfect place for photos.

* * *

Draco walked up toward the end of the photo session, “Pansy, love everything is perfect.” He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. The others watched the interaction as Pansy’s face brightened in an almost overwhelming look of happiness and worry.

“I have to go; I will meet you all back here in two hours. Draco, thank you so much for your help.” Hugging him close causing a slight blush to appear on his face.

“Anything for you, love. Now, I have already told Longbottom to meet you at the castle entrance. Now go.”

Hermione walked over as Pansy made her exit, “What was that all about?”

“I told her that her gift for Neville was waiting for her to present to him.” He spoke to her directly but had yet to look at her.

“What did she get him?” Hermione’s voice crackled with interest, but it was Draco that gasped aloud as he turned toward her taking her in fully for the first time. She was wearing a dark blue flapper dress that came to just her knees with a blue headband with one white feather standing up along with a long string of pearls flowing down her torso.

“Granger, you don’t play fair,” Draco expressed before leaning closer to her ear whispering, “you’re not supposed to outshine the bride.” He then placed a tiny chaste kiss to her cheek before tipping the hat he wore to the three ladies before walking away.

Ginny and Daphne being who they were walked up to a silent Hermione as Daphne inquired, “how are your knickers, Granger?”

Ginny responded when Hermione only blushed more, “Oh, I think our friend here needs new ones, Weasley.”

“I concur, Zabini.”

* * *

Pansy found Neville standing by the castle entrance as she came around the corner of where the ceremony was to be held. 

“Hey, you!” She practically soared into his arms. He lifted her off her feet as his arms encircled her waist.

“Wow, you look amazing. Where did you get the head dressing?” He played with the dangling crystals with his fingers of his right hand as his left hand held her close to him. His eyes shone brightly as he looked down into her eyes.

“Thank you for the bath and flowers this morning. It was perfect.” She smiled up at him. She felt silly because she couldn’t ever remember smiling this much in her whole life as she had today thinking of him.

“I just wanted you to have a nice morning. Why did you want to see me this early before the wedding?”

Smirking a bit for fun she replied, “I wanted to have my wicked way with you Professor.” 

Neville laughed at the joke, “You haven’t had your wicked way with me in the whole two years we have been together because I had to make it official first. By my accounts I still must wait another two hours and then through dinner. So, what is this about?”

Her face turned serious and Neville got a strange feeling, “You are still going to marry me aren’t you Pansy?”

Eyes widening, she pulled him into a kiss before pulling back, wiping the red lipstick from him she said, “Just try and stop me. No, I have a special wedding present for you, and I need to give it to you now is all.”

Taking his hand, she led him through the castle to the Gryffindor Tower. Stopping at the portrait of the fat lady she turned to him and said, “Your present is waiting for you in there. Before we go in, I want you to know that you mean so much to me. I can’t ever tell you how much you make me feel loved and wanted, but I wanted to give you something that you have always wanted to have in your life. Draco has helped with some of it, but…” she had to stop talking. She was starting to cry when Neville pulled her close to him.

“Pansy, I am going to love whatever is in that room for me because you thought to give it to me. Can we go in now?”

She nodded then Neville said, “Eggplant.” The door swung open and Pansy walked in behind Neville who had stopped just inside the common room as he looked to the two people that were standing in front of the fireplace holding hands and looking dressed to the nines. Frank and Alice Longbottom stood smiling, watching as their son fell to his knees, covering his face as tears flowed from his eyes.

They went and knelt beside him as Pansy rubbed her hand along his back, “Neville, are you okay, love? Neville, talk to me. Talk to us. Did I make a mistake?” The fear in Pansy’s voice shook her.

Neville looked up into the faces of his parents that for once in his life didn’t look through him, “Mum? Dad?”

Frank nodded, “We’re here Neville and when I say that I mean we are here.” Tapping his temple with his finger to indicate that they were indeed clear minded.

“How? When?” Neville was having a hard time trying to say more than one syllable words.

Alice glanced up to Pansy before saying, “She did it. Pansy brought us back; her and Draco Malfoy.”

Neville, Alice, Frank, and Pansy all stood as they then walked toward the couch. Neville sat between his parents as Pansy stood close by. She shifted from one foot to the other before saying, “After we started dating, you told me what had happened to your parents when they were Aurors. They went on their last mission only to end up in a trap and tortured. You told me that they had been in St. Mungo’s pretty much the whole of your life. I did some research. I read some articles that Hermione had written, and I got an idea. I didn’t tell you because if it didn’t work then you wouldn’t be hurt or disappointed in me.”

She began to pace as she continued, “Everything I had ever read regarding their condition told me the effects could not be reversed, only treated because the damage to the brain was atrocious. It also stated that retrieving memories would kill them because of the mind work involved. I thought that true as well until I saw you one day in the Greenhouse working with your students. You were showing them how too much magic combined with too much fertilizer would kill the plants. Then you showed how by adding smaller amounts of water, magic, and fertilizer it would continue to thrive and grow because even though we are magical you can always add more but you can’t always take magic away for the best results. Well, I had an idea, and I ran it by Draco, who helped with a Potion of his own making. I thought that if through the Muggle therapy processes of small electroshock treatment that would aid in resetting their magical neurons, Draco’s potion, and small amounts of magical memory reinforcements would help their memories return slowly.”

“Then after about four or five months, they were remembering their childhoods, their time at Hogwarts. I got really excited and as their memories started to return, I noticed they weren’t asking about you.”

“Pansy,” Neville started to finally speak, but she waved him off.

“Then it hit me, you were just a baby when they were injured, they only had a few memories of you. I went to your grandmother and she told me I was crazy. That if the best at St. Mungos and the rest of the world couldn’t help them, how could I. I told her about the progress, and she told me that at different times they had made progress but then it left again, and they were always worse. I told her they weren’t reverting. I also told her that if I could only have a few memories of you growing up I could introduce them to you, then, if it looked like it wasn’t working, I would stop.”

Smiling at the family facing her, “it helped them with your visits when you could go but they didn’t want to react to you too much, they too feared all of it would go away. It didn’t go away.” 

Alice spoke next, “Neville, my sweet Neville, your dad and I are all better. We missed so much in your life, but because of this wonderful, wonderful woman we are not going to miss another moment.” Tears running down her face, she held Neville’s hand in her own.

Neville couldn’t speak for what seemed to be hours, but it was mere minutes just looking between his parents and Pansy. Finally, when he did speak, he stood and walked over to Pansy.

He took her face in his hands, drawing his thumb across her cheek, “How long have you been working on this?”

“For the last year and a half. It wasn’t fair that you never had a chance to be with them and you are so wonderful to me. I just want you to be happy and I knew you couldn’t be without them.”

He kissed her, silencing any other comments from her, “Pansy Parkinson I cannot wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait either, but first, I’m going to leave you three to be together. I’ll meet you at the altar at sundown.”


End file.
